


Disaster In The Kitchen

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is trying to make pancakes for Dean but Gabriel just keeps driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gabe and he is alive here!

It had been four months since Dean and Sam decided to rent a house. Staying at Bobby's was fine, but it didn't have enough bedrooms for all of them: Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel. Yes, exactly, the angels decided to stay with them. After lot of eye-sexing and mating dances, finally they revealed their feelings towards each other and everyone was happy.

It was early in the morning, about eight o'clock, when Dean woke up. Actually, he was woken up by some loud and irritating noises that were coming from the kitchen. Still tired and drowsy from the fabulous sex of the night before, he instinctively reached his hand out to the other side of bed, searching for his partner.

"Cas?" he mumbled sleepily.

The bed was empty.

Dean wiped the remains of sleep off of his face and climbed out of bed. He took his underwear from the floor and hurriedly put it on. He could hear Sam's loud snores as he passed his and Gabriel's bedroom. Dean had forgiven the trickster all his sins and now they were getting along pretty well.

The noise from the kitchen reached its culmination. Dean could hear rattling, clanking, crashing, which from time to time were interrupted by a warning, low growls or merry cackling.

The hunter slowly reached the kitchen door and peeked in.

It seemed like a tornado had passed through the kitchen. There were various stains on the walls from eggs, ketchup, mayo, mustard. The floor was covered in wheat flour, bits of butter were scattered under the table. And the kitchen was not empty of people either.

Gabriel, who was covered in ketchup and flour from head to toe, was sitting on the kitchen counter and sucking on a lollipop earnestly, making obscene sounds as he did so.

Castiel was standing at the oven with a spatula in his hand. He was wearing an apron over his black boxers. The boxers were magically disappearing and then reappearing, exposing his lovely ass for a few seconds at a time before covering it again.

"Gabriel, I said  _enough_." Castiel was pissed off. He was trying to make pancakes, but his brother's constant pranks were driving him crazy.

"Oh, come on kiddo, why bother with it when I can make them appear in the blink of an eye?" Gabriel had finished his lollipop and was eating a chocolate bar.

"Because Dean loves them and I want to make them for him," came a short reply.

"Lucky Dean-o," chuckled Gabriel and stuck his finger into a bowl with a sweet mixture. Instantly the spatula hit his hand.

"Oh," Gabriel pouted.

Dean was trying not to smile, but his lips already were forming a shit-eating grin.

"No one hits Gabriel," the archangel said in a fake angry tone and snapped his fingers. Two things happened immediately: Castiel's clothes—well not clothes but apron and boxers—disappeared, leaving him stark naked. And second: the bowl with the pancake mix rose from the table and covered Castiel from head to toe with the sticky substance.

Gabriel jumped from the kitchen counter and ran towards the door with nonstop cackling. Enraged Castiel ran after him.

"Morning, Dean-o," barked Gabriel as he passed him with lightning speed.

Dean didn't have enough time to come up with a reply; Gabriel was already in Sam's room. "Help, Sammy, help! They want to murder me!" Gabriel's merry squealing and Sam's surprised yelp sounded from their room.

"Hey." Dean caught Castiel by the arm when he reached the door.

Castiel's eyes were flashing with anger. His chest was heaving. "Dean, let me go, I'm tired of his pranks and I want to kick his ass!" He gritted his teeth.

"Woah, Cas," Dean said, flashing one of his charming grins. "I love when you are angry." Dean licked Castiel's neck, where the pancake mix had left a long stripe.

"Dean, it's not an appropriate time for—mmphh…" The angel could not finish, as his lover's mouth covered his. Castiel could not suppress a moan when Dean's tongue invaded his mouth and the hunter grabbed his naked ass, pulling him closer.

"I want to lick you all over." Dean's hot breath touched his ear and Castiel shivered. The hunter picked him up and set on the counter.

"Dean, they'll walk into the kitchen and see us," Castiel panted.

"I don't think so." The hunter bit Castiel's earlobe.

"Don't worry, we won't. Enjoy yourselves, kids." Gabriel's chuckling sounded from upstairs.

Dean smirked at that. "Sometimes your brother is awesome." He grinned and pushed Castiel back. "Now, where were we?" He looked at the angel with a wicked smile.

"I… I don't remember. Maybe we should start… from the beginning?" Castiel's breath was ragged.

"Deal." Dean smirked and started to shower Castiel's belly with small kisses.

The angel just hummed contentedly and slid his fingers into his lover's hair, letting the blissful feeling envelope him.


End file.
